Homemade Objects, Mixed Tapes and Love
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Written for EveryShiningStar's Non-Canon Pairing challenge. :D  Remus gives Sirius a mixed tape. Are the songs indicating something? :O  Rated T for a little bit of course language and a tiny bit of sexual content. Actually, there really isn't much...


**This was written for the Non-Canon Pairing challenge by EveryShiningStar. =)**

**Hey, hey, okay, this is kind of random. I'm not really sure if it makes sense, either. But here it is. =)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE R&R! XD**

**Prompt: Homemade object**

"Sirius?"

He sounded cautious, shy, self-conscious. Well of course he was. He was Remus Lupin.

I laughed slightly. "Yes, Moony?"

"Uhmm...I just wanted to..." he trailed off, blushing.

My breathing immediately sped up. He was so _cute. _

That beautiful pink that tinged his cheeks so often, _oh God_, it was gorgeous.

I cleared my throat, trying to regain control of myself. "Yes?"

"Well...it's just...I umm..."

"You...?"

"I just...I wanted to give you this..."

He smiled slightly, a small twitch at the corners of his lips.

Hesitantly, he reached into his pocket and handed me a little rectangular box, about 4 inches long and 3 inches wide. It was gold with black vines around the sides. I looked at it curiously and gazed up at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," he laughed softly, "I believe you're meant to _open _it."

I chuckled. "True."

I gently lifted the top of the box and the confusion grew. "I repeat; what is it?"

He laughed, sounding slightly superior. "Well, if you paid any attention in Muggle Studies, you'd know that _that _is a _tape; _more precisely, a mixed tape. It has music recorded onto it."

"OH! I get it. Where'd you buy it? What music is on it?"

"I got Lily to buy the tape and I put the music on it. It's just some muggle songs that remind me of you..."

He trailed off slightly, looking uncomfortable again.

I smirked, feeling the familiar grin slip onto my face easily. "Oh? So then it must be something like, 'I Touch Myself' by the Divinyls, huh?" I winked at him and he flushed even brighter. Well, it was James' fault that was the only muggle song I knew.

"I-Sirius...that's not...umm..." he stuttered, then turned and started walking away.

"Oh!" he said, looking at me over his shoulder, "There's a spell on it, so it'll work within Hogwarts Grounds. You're just going to have to find a tape player."

Then he walked out the portrait hole and left.

I looked down at the tape in my hand and smiled. I'll admit, I was extremely curious as to what songs reminded him of me...

I had to find a tape player!

I glanced up and looked around the room.

My eyes rested on exactly the person I was looking for. Don't you love the moments when who you need is RIGHT THERE?

I strutted (because that's just how I walked) up to Lily and gave her what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

"My dear Lily-flower! Would you happen to have a tape player?"

She raised one eyebrow when I casually draped my arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I do," she moved away, "But you know muggle objects don't work at Hogwarts." She frowned slightly, looking confused. "Why do you want one anyway?"

"Well...Remus gave me a tape..."

"OH!" understanding lighted her features. "Oh, yeah, that. Hmm...was he okay? And of course I'll let you borrow my tape player, let me get it."

She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and I was left staring after her like an idiot. Why wouldn't he be okay?

When Lily returned, my mind was still pondering why Remus wouldn't be okay, but I was distracted immediately by the prospect of listening to the tape.

I grinned gleefully and she laughed. "Well, there you go."

She handed the thing to me and I studied it curiously. It was quite an odd looking object. It was black (Like me! HA! Couldn't resist, sorry!) and rectangular shaped. There were lots of buttons and two speakers on the sides.

I listened intently as she explained how to use it and then thanked her and went off to the boys' dormitory.

I sat on my bed and carefully put the tape in the slot. I pressed the play button and immediately an attractive voice met my ears.

"Weeeell, I hope you like this tape, Sirius. And you must trust me when I tell you that every single song reminds me of you." He laughed here, "YES, even the slightly offensive ones. Alright, so if you want to know what the songs are, there should be a slip of paper in the box..." I flipped the top off the box and sure enough, there it was. "So, without further ado, I give you, YOUR TAPE!"

I looked down the list as the first song started and couldn't help but smile at some of the song titles.

_**Baha Men- Who Let The Dogs Out?**_

_**Lorne Elliot- My Dog Has Fleas**_

_**Bill Withers- Lean On Me**_

_**The Remembrandts- I'll Be There For You**_

_**The Beatles- With A Little Help From My Friends**_

_**Michael Jackson- Someone In The Dark**_

_**Ella Fitzgerald- That Old Black Magic**_

_**The Police- Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

_**Bob Marley- Is This Love?**_

_**Led Zeppelin- Black Dog**_

_**Goo Goo Dolls- Iris**_

_**Queen- You're My Best Friend**_

The one that made me stare was "Is This Love" by Bob Marley. _Is this love?_

What did he mean? Did that mean he...? No, he couldn't. He was straight; straight as a ruler.

I sighed. Of course, I really shouldn't get my hopes up.

The tape was wonderful. The first few made me laugh; A LOT. "My Dog Has Fleas"? Honestly!

After that song, they started getting...well...fluffier. I can't really think of another word to describe it. They were cute, pleasant, and very _very_ nice.

As I listened to "That Old Black Magic" I think I started hoping again. The lyrics _did _imply _something._

_That old black magic's got me in its spell  
That old black magic that you weave so well  
Those icy fingers  
Up and down my spine  
The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine_My eyes widened slightly, heart speeding up. I was so entranced I missed the next verse...as I tuned back in, I listened again to the lyrics.My breath was coming even quicker now, I swear I was hyperventilating. And then the last line almost made me choke.  
_  
In this magic, black magic called love_

I should stay away but what can I do  
I hear your name, and I'm aflame  
Aflame with  
such a burning desire  
That only your kiss can put out the fire

I think I zoned out completely for the next few songs, lost in my fantasies.

Remus, Remus, Remus...his laugh, his smile, his skin, his scent, standing, sitting, lying...beneath me... as...

_Oh, this was getting dangerous._

But the next song I heard pulled me out of my trance.

_Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove.  
Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing, gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting.  
Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way, watch your honey drip, can't keep away._

Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah. Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.

Fuck, I was sweating. I felt so _hot _it was starting to become logical to take my jumper off, even though it was the middle of Winter.  
_  
I gotta roll, can't stand still, got a flame in my heart, can't get my fill.  
Eyes that shine burning red, dreams of you all through my head._I was lost from there. All I could think about was Remus.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.

Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby, Tell me won't you do me now.

_Ah, fuck. _

I took a deep breath and focused on the next song, hoping it was _not at all _sexy. But all I can remember is the chorus...  
_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_And I thought that was more from my point of view...I didn't understand why it reminded HIM of ME...it certainly reminded ME of HIM. Then the next song started and I couldn't help but smile.

_Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live  
You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend.  
You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live.  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend._

Well, wasn't that fitting? I grinned goofily. Maybe there _was _a chance.

I bolted from the room once the song finished. "Moooooooooony!" I shouted.

Lily looked up at me from her chair at the fire, looking startled. Then understanding dawned on her face. "Oh, so you heard the tape?"

I nodded eagerly, still smiling.

She grinned. "I'm taking that as a positive reaction. Well...he _will _be pleased." Then she turned her head around slightly and shouted, "REMUS! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, HE'S NOT ANGRY!"

Remus' head poked out from behind a chair, his eyes wide and innocent looking.

_Oh, he was so cute._

He watched me cautiously and I laughed slightly, he looked so anxious.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

He looked frightened, but just nodded and followed me back up the stairs.

The door closed behind us and I watched him through curious eyes.

"I loved the tape," I informed him.

He nodded slightly, a small jerk of his head. "That's good."

"Mmmm..." I murmured, "Only thing is...I don't really get the message." I grinned slyly, "Would you mind explaining to me?" I looked at him innocently.

He flushed. "Uhh...well...it's just...you-didn't you...figure it out?"

"Well of course, I'm not _that _thick. But I want to hear you say it."

"Why?" his voice raised about 3 octaves.

"As conformation. So that I know I wasn't just imagining it. So I know it wasn't just a fantasy I made up in my head."

He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze to the ground. Then he said it. Softly; so, so softly, in that beautiful honey and velvet voice of his. The words that I'd been aching to hear for years slipped through his lips.

I couldn't control it. My breath hitched in my chest.

To finally hear those words, after waiting so long, was like sleeping after a long _long _day.

His eyes were still tracing the patterns in the hard wood floor.

I put my finger under his chin and tilted his head back slightly to look into mine.

"Well that's damn good, because I love you, too."

Then I did it. What I'd been yearning to do for longer than I wanted to hear those words. I kissed him.

And my god, it was amazing. It was better than I ever imagined it to be. Little firecrackers exploded in my stomach and I could feel my heart soaring. He wasn't responding, though. At all.

_Perhaps he _is_ a ruler. _

But then his hands twined themselves into my hair and he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I smiled against his lips.

_A bendy ruler, then._

We blissfully continued like that and I remember thinking to myself, "_Gosh, I love mixed tapes."_

And every year from then on, Remus would make me something. Either a mixed tape (eventually that became CD's), a video, a scrapbook, an actual _book _of poems that he wrote about me, a photo frame, and the list went on.

And now, as I sit here in Lily and James' house with my love sitting on my lap, my godson cradled in his arms, I think about all these things.

These things, these objects that he makes are so much better than anything commercial, things that are bought. My, my, I love homemade objects.


End file.
